The wrong girl
by Tori.and.beck.4.eva
Summary: Beck starts working at Cat's mom house over the summer and then Cat and Beck start dating and then Beck finds out that Cat will be going to HA. Cat finds out that Beck was cheating on her with Jade West over the summer.They both still want him though.
1. How it started

**BPOV  
><strong>Today is the day I start my new job. I am a pool cleaner for Mary Valentine. Im excited because 1. Im allowed to swim in it after im done 2. She has a daughter I can hang out with after im done 3. After im done at the end of the summer I'll finally have enough money to but Jade that necklace and 4. After this summer I start school at Hollywood Arts. My mom pulled into Mary's driveway and I got out. After my mom drove off I knocked on the door and a red head girl answered it. "You must be Beck hi im Cat" The red head said.  
>"Hey Cat can I come in?"<br>"Sure. My mom isn't home yet though so you can hang out in here until she gets here" Cat said in one breath  
>"That's a good idea but I could clean the pool now and then you and me go swimming after im done" I said suggestively<br>"That's a good idea I love swimming I'll go change!" Cat said already half away to her bedroom

Within thirty minutes to whole pool was clean. I walked into Cat's house and I seen her in the kitchen wearing a Red bikini and she was pulling out a pan of Red cupcakes.  
>"Red cupcakes?" I asked unsure<br>"Red-Velvet cupcakes" She said correcting me  
>So I grabbed one and ate it.<br>"Ready to swim?" She asked  
>"Yup" I said grabbing her hand pulling her into the pool with me while I jumped in<br>**CPOC  
><strong>I was still in Beck's hands when I rose from under water. Beck picked me up and pulled me out of the pool. Beck looked at me with excitement in his eyes  
>"Beck no don't do it" I said with hope but before I knew it Beck put his arms around my waist, spun me around, and threw me in the pool.<br>_1 hour later  
><em>My mom still wasn't home yet so me and Beck decided to watch some movies in my bedroom. We watched 'The Notebook'. At the end when Ali died I was practically crying. Beck looked at me gently picked up my chin and kissed me. "Cat Valentine will you be my girlfriend?" Beck asked me with hope in his eyes.  
>"…..Yes" I said still thinking<br>Then I heard the door slam it was my mom. "Cat is Beck here?" I heard her scream  
>"Yes mom he's up here" I said referring to my room<br>"Wow he's down already?" My mom asked  
>"Yes mom" I said getting annoyed<br>"I think its time I go" Beck said pulling out his cell phone  
>"Okay" I said with disappointment<br>When Beck's mom pulled up in the driveway, Beck came up to me "Hey can I have your cell phone number?"  
>"Sure its 443-521-3301" I said happily<br>"Okay thanks" He said then kissed me on the cheek and before I knew it he was gone


	2. Jade

**CPOV  
><strong>_In three days summer will be over and I'll be going to Hollywood arts. Beck and I have been going on dates on week days and weekends. For some reason he's not available on Saturday, Sunday or Wednesday. I wonder what he's doing. Beck is in the bathroom right now._ But then I heard a beep I looked over and it was Beck's phone 'A new message from 'Jade'. Since I was curious I opened it.  
><strong><br>Jade: Babe where are you? Your 15 minutes late!  
><strong> I heard Beck walking out of the bathroom so I quickly put the phone back down.  
>"Hey babe" He said<p>

I felt anger building up inside me. I think he's cheating on me. "Beck do you want to go out on a date right now?" I asked mad and confused

"Um sure where do you want to go" He asked  
>I was thinking of a very public place somewhere everyone would see us.<br>"What about the mall?"  
>" Umm do you really want to go there?"<br>"Yes." I said simply  
><strong>BPOV<br>**_Shit. Jade works at the mall and now that I think of it I was supposed to pick her up there twenty minutes ago. I can't go there with Cat._ But Cat was already in her car and waiting for me.

**When we finally got there Cat wanted to go to the food court. Jade works there.  
><strong>  
>"Come on, Beck" Cat said pulling me up to the pizza parlor.<br>"Cat I'm just going to go to the bathroom can you get me one slice of bacon, garlic pizza?"(I just made that up I think) I asked pulling out my wallet  
>"Sure" She said walking up to the counter<br>_I didn't have to go the bathroom so I decided to go to the corner and watch Jade at the counter.  
><em>**CPOV  
><strong>  
>"Hi my name is Jade how may I help you?"<br>_Jade. Jade. Jade_ _It rang through my ears like crazy_  
>"Hey I'm Cat can I'll have one slice of cheese pizza and one slice of bacon and garlic pizza?"<br>"Yes you can that'll be $7.24" Jade said and I gave her to money  
>Beck came back. "Here you go Becky" I said flirty<em><br>"_Hey Cat thank you" He said nervously  
>I could feel somebody looking at me. I used my hair as a wall towards the counter but I could see you was looking at me. Jade.<br>"Beck do you love me?" I asked very suddenly  
>Beck just looked at me. "Yes" He said smiling<br>I started to lean in the kiss him. Seconds later our lips touched until someone screamed "Yo' get your lips off my boyfriend!" Someone screamed I assumed Jade did.

Beck was just standing there his face blood red looking back from me to Jade.  
>"You're boyfriend? No he's my boyfriend we've been dating for two months now." I said<br>"Umm honey he's my boyfriend we've been dating for 1 year."  
>I was very mad. I turned around to look at Beck. "Beck?"<br>"I'm sorry guys" Beck said with his eyes tearing up  
>"You mean you cheated on me?" Me and Jade said at the same time<br>"I'm sorry" Beck said  
>Jade walked up to me and him and glared at him.<br>"Do you want me and her?"  
>Jade was staring at him. I just stood there with my mouth open.<br>"…Jade" He said. 


End file.
